Memoirs Love
by KungFuu Panda
Summary: Serasa waktu berjalan mundur dan mengapungkan kenangan masa lalu. Memulai kuncup cinta untuk memekar kembali. Aku disini menatap matamu masih dengan perasaan sama di masa lalu, gezh! Memalukan setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu, kau malah menjumpaiku dengan penampilan seperti ini! Please, tersenyum lah untuk ku, senyum yang sama seperti dulu/ SasuNaru/ boyslove/ fanfic pertama Po!
1. Chapter 1

**MEMOIRS LOVE**

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto by MasaKishi

 **Genre** : Drama Romance

 **Rate** : T

 **Warning** : Shounen-Ai a.k.a Boys Love or Yaoi, gajenes, (miss) Typo n gak sesuai EYD yg ditetapkan! **DLDR!**

 **Po Panda present!**

 **Enjoy it! Hope you like!**

.

Semilir angin pagi, berhembus perlahan membawa rasa dingin menerkam kulit. Seorang Pemuda berjalan perlahan sambil merapatkan Coat coklat miliknya, meresapi kehangatan yang diberikan oleh kain panjang itu pada tubuhnya. Memperbaiki letak tas punggung miliknya yang cukup berisi, lalu melihat jam tangan yang melingkar manis dipergelangan tangan kirinya, 04:15. Waktu yang cukup pagi untuk bangun maupun beraktivitas, bagi mahluk sosial seperti manusia. Seorang pemuda yang sedang berjalan santai menuju stasiun kereta, jarak antara tempat ia tinggal dengan stasiun kereta api cukup dekat, 500m. Bisa ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki sekita 15menitan.

Sepi.. Itulah keadaan jalan saat ini. Hanya terlihat para tukang sampah yang sedang berkerja, mengambil sampah pada setiap rumah, dan memasukannya kedalam truk besar berisi sampah lainnya. Sedikit mengabaikan bau tak sedap yang sempat tertangkap indra penciumannya. Terus melangkah dan sedikit menerawang pikirannya, saat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu...

.

.

.

Flashback

Naruto POV

Drrrtt..tut..tut..

Drrrtt..tut..tut..

Satu pesan masuk ke inbox ponsel yang tergeletak tak berdaya diatas meja. Tangan ku terulur manggapai ponselku yang tergeletak di atas meja, aku lihat ada satu pesan masuk dari Nee-chan.

From: Shion Nee-chan

'Acara resepsi Nee-chan dipercepat menjadi bésok.. Jam 10:30.. Kau harus ada disini.. Awas kalau kau telat akan ku pastikan 'jatahmu' hilang dalam daftar..!'

.

.

Aku hanya bisa diam membisu setelah membaca pesan singkat dari Nee-chan dan aku tau apa yang dimaksud Nee-chan dengan 'Jatah'.. Tapi.. What the..! Suna - Konoha itu jauh! Butuh waktu perjalanan maksimal 4 jam..! Nee-chanku benar-benar sarap.

Aku melirik jam dinding menunjukan pukul 23:32.

Sepertinya aku akan kelelahan besok. Hufp~ padahal aku ingin istirahat full besok.. Karna pada hari esok saja aku mendapatkan cuti kerja..!

Aaarrrggh~ ! Ini semua gara-gara Nee-chan! Menyebalkan.

Akhirnya setelah menyelesaikan beres-beres perlengkapan besok aku pun kembali melanjutkan tidur ku yang tertunda. Semoga besok pagi aku tidak telat bangun dan kehilangan 'Jatah' yang seharusnya menjadi miliku.

.

.

Kilas balik ingatan tentang kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Membuatku tanpa sadar telah sanpai di Stasiun kereta yang akan membawaku pulang ke Konoha..

Konoha! I am come back!

Flashback End

.

.

TBC

.

.

Gomen! Pendek #bungkukbadan Coz, ini Po nulisnya pakai ponsel sih jadi wordnya terbatas hehe... Ne minna! Berniat me-review? #kedipkedipcacingan


	2. Chapter 2

**Present by Po Panda**

 **MEMOIRS LOVE**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Shounen-Ai a.k.a Boys love or Yaoi, gajenes, Typo Everywhere, Pendak dan gak sesuai EYD!**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

 **Enjoy it and Hope you like!**

 **Part ll**

 **Naruto POV**

Di sinilah aku, duduk menghadap keluar jendela kereta api, yang akan membawaku menuju Konoha. Aku menatap kaca yang sedikit berembun dihadapanku.

Semilir angin yang masuk dari celah di atas jendela kereta, membawa udara segar pagi hari, bau embun mendominasi penciumanku saat aku menghirupnya.

Bau yang hampir sama seperti waktu itu... 4 tahun yang lalu.. Mirip sekali..

 **Flashback  
**

 **Normal POV  
**

Seorang siswa menelusuri koridor sekolah dengan lesu, terhuyun-huyun berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Mendekap erat sekotak bento dan sedikit mempercepat langkahnya. Tak memperdulikan kalau-kalau ia bisa menabrak seseorang.

Di balik kepala yang menunduk dalam itu, terlihat wajah yang kacau dan mata yang memerah terhalang oleh kacamata yang ia kenakan.

Disekanya air mata yang hampir menetes jatuh. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya agak tergesa menuju toilet.

Sesampainya di dalam toilet, di taruhnya kotak bento yang ia bawa tadi di samping wastafel dan melepaskan kacamata miliknya, kemudian menaruhnya di samping kotak bento tersebut.

Dibasuh wajah kacaunya dengan air, agar menyegarkan fikirannya.

Miris.. Itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini. Ia yang seorang siswa baru, pindah dari sekolah lamanya hanya untuk bersama kekasìhnya.

Tapi apa sekarang yang ia dapat, hanya gara-gara kekasihnya -lebih tepatnya mantan kekasih sekarang- ketauan memiliki pacar seperti dirinya. Cupu dan tak tampan, dengan teganya dirinya dihina didepan teman-teman mantan pacarnya.

Huh.. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia diperlakukan seperti itu, dan bukan pertama kalinya ia pindah sekolah hanya untuk menyenangkan kekasihnya.

Apakah ia memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk memiliki kekasih.?

Argh! Sekarang ia bertekat untuk tak memiliki kekasih apalagi jatuh cinta. Sekarang ini waktunya kau mengejar cita-citamu.. Yozh semangat..! Dalam hati ia menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Setelah menetapkan hatinya, ia pun keluar dari toilet. 'Rasa-rasanya aku butuh istirahat sebentar.' pikirnya dalam hati. Dan UKS lah tempat yang agaknya cocok untuk ia beristirahat.

.

Sesampainya Ia di depan ruang UKS, tanpa pikir panjang ia melangkah masuk kedalam.

Ekgh!

Pekiknya kaget saat ia sudah berada didalam, di sana... ada segerombolan siswa, yang bisa dikatakan anak bandel. Berpenampilan yang urakan dan tak rapi, bahkan salah satu dari mereka ada yang merokok.

'Sial' ia pun berbalik untuk pergi

"Hai.. Kau!" Sayangnya salah satu diantaranya menyadari kedatangan dirinya.

'Gawat'

"Ah.. Maaf Senpai, kalau saya menggangu." Ucapnya gugup sambil menunduk meminta maaf.

"Kau anak baru ya.. Hemm.. Kita dapat mainan." seketika gerombolan itu tertawa dan menghampirinya.

"Apa yang kau bawa itu?" Salah satu diantara mereka berucap congkak, karna terkejut Ia merapatkan dekapannya pada kotak bento yang ia bawa.

"Kau tak mau menjawab?" Bentak salah satu diantara mereka karna tak kunjung mendapat jawaban.

"Oh! Itu bekal milikmu ya.. ? Berikan pada kami saja bila kau tak mau.. Kami blum sarapan tadi." Siswa itu hendak mengambilnya, reflek ia berbalik hendak keluar. Tapi karena itu yang tertangkap oleh siswa berandalan itu adalah bagian belakang Blazer miliknya. Panik! Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menarik badannya agar terlepas. Dan berhasil, akhirnya ia terlepas, namun karna kurang keseimbangan badannya akhirnya ia terjatuh tengkurap. Kotak Bento yang ia bawa terlepas membentur kaki seseorang.

Saat itu lah ia melihat kaki jenjang berdiri di hadapannya.

Ia dongakkan kepalanya keatas, melihat siapa gerangan yang berdiri dihadapannya.

Deg!

Mata kelam yang memandang tajam kedepan, membuat jantungnya tersentak saat memandangnya, keterjutannya membuat ia membolakan mata..

.

 **TBC**

 **Balas review:**

 **Kimm (guess) :** hahaha.. ikuti aja ya terus nanti juga bakal kejawab. .XDXD *sok misterius*

 **Yui** **(guess) :** Bukan, Shion cuma kakak Sepupu doang.. :D

 **Uzumaki Himeka :** Po gak salah kok kasih judulnya.. :D Memoir atau Memoar adalah Salah satu bentuk sastra nonimajinatif yang berisi kenangan seseorang pada suatu masa.. merujuk ke real person sih, biasanya berisi tentang kenangan di masa lalu dan di sampaikan dalam sebuah tulisan. Di sini Naruto sedang mengenang masalalunya bersama seseorang makanya Po make kata "Memoir" Meski agak kurang cocok sama arti Memoir yg sebenernya.. berhubung katanya Unik makanya Po maksa di pakai buat judul haha yang penting kan Tentang kenangan di masa lalu.. XD *digamfar karna seenaknya*

A/n: Gomen ne.. masih pendek Po kan apdetnya lewat ponsel, jadi wordnya agak terbatas. XD

Berrniat me-review?


	3. Chapter 3

_Deg!_

 _Mata kelam yang memandang_

 _tajam kedepan, membuat_

 _jantungnya tersentak saat memandangnya, keterjutannya membuat ia membolakan mata.._

 _._

.

 **MEMOIRS LOVE**

 **Present by Po Panda**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto by MasaKishi**

 **Genre : Dram, Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Shou-Ai a.k.a BL or Yaoi, gajenes, typo epriwer, bahasa gak sesuai EYD, DLDR!**

 **ENJOY IT AND HOPE YOU LIKE!**

.

 ** _MASIH FLASHBACK_**

 **Naruto POV**

"Apa yang kalian lakukan."

Suara Bariton itu keluar dari laki-laki yang sekarang berdiri dihadapanku- ralat berdiri diatasku.

"Buka urusanmu, urusilah urusan mu sendiri, hah!" Bentak salah satu dari gerombolan yang tadi mengganguku pada lelaki yang blum ku ketahui namanya diatasku ini.

Aku hanya bisa diam diposisiku saat ini -tengkurap dilantai- sambil mendongak keatas.

"Aku yakin kalian akan menyesal, berhentilah membuat keributan ato kalian didepak dari sekolah ini." Suaranya menggeram penuh tekanan yang membuatku reflek memejamkan mataku karna suaranya.

Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi, karna aku menutup mataku, yang ku tau sekarang gerombolan itu keluar dari UKS dengan umpatan kesal dan gebrakan pintu UKS.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti itu?"

Suara berat itu membuatku tersentak kaget, dengan gerakan spontan aku duduk bersila dilantai.

"Ano.. A-Arigato, Senpai." Sedikit gugup aku mengucapkannya.

"Hn"

hanya itu yang ia ucapkan, setelahnya hanya kesunyian yang melingkupi ruangan ini.

"Ehem.. Sepertinya hidupku memang sial." Aku menundukkam kepalaku dan menatap kotak bento yang berada dipangkuanku. Entah mengapa aku yang memecah kesunyian ini, aku hanya ingin mengeluarkan uneg2 ku.

"Setelah di hina lalu di campakan, diganggu sama brandalan sekolah, hidupku benar-benar sial kan." Aku tau walau dia tak bersuara tapi dia mendengarkan apa yang barusan aku katakana, nyatanya dia sekarang berjongkok didepanku.

"Apakah itu bekalmu?"

"Ah! Ini?" Tunjukku pada kotak bento yang berada dipangkuanku. "Ini sebenarnya kubuat untuk kek- mantan kekasihku, he he he.. Lagian ini mau aku buang saja, tak ada yang memakannya." ucapku gugup sambil menggaruk tengkuku yang tidak gatal.

"Kenapa dibuang?" Belum sempat aku menyahut, ia sudah mengambil kotak bento yang berada dipangkuanku.

"Buatku saja kalo begitu."

Tanpa persetujuanku ia langsung membukanya dan memakan Tempura yang ada didalam bento itu.

"Enak."

Satu kata itu mampu membuatku menegang, membuat jantungku berdetak random dan sontak rona merah muda bertengger manis dikedua pipiku. Itu kali pertama orang memuji makanan buatanku. Biasanya teman-teman disekolahku yang dulu selalu mengataiku seperti perempuan membawa bekal kesekolah. Padahal mereka juga yang menghabiskan bekal milikku.

"Arigatou.." Ujarku saat tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Apa ini buatanmu sendiri?" Tanyanya sambil tetap melahap apa yang ada didalam bento itu.

"He-um.. Aku sering membuat bekal sendiri." Aku mengatakannya dengan begitu senang sambil membenarkan letak kacamata yang bertengger di atas hidungku lalu memasang seulas senyum.

Aku terus memerhatikan dia makan. Dia adalah lelaki yang tampan walau berwajah dingin tapi sikapnya lembut.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Eh?" Aku tersentak kaget atas ucapannya barusan, semoga saja ia tak sadar kalo aku memerhatikannya sejak tadi.

"Kita belum berkenalan.. Aku Uchiha Sasuke, Kau?"

"U-Uzumaki Naruto."

"Naruto? Nama yang Unik."

Dia lalu melirikku usil, dan tersenyum mirin. Yang sontak membuatku gelagapan, dengan muka bersemu dan jantung dag dig dug, aku berbalik badan agar ia tidak melihat mukaku yang memerah.

Tidak.. Ini tidak boleh. Perasaan ini tidak boleh datang, aku sudah bertekat untuk tak mendekati perasaan seperti ini. Apa lagi perasaan terhadap orang yang ada di belakangku, apalagi Dia kan seorang lelaki.

.

 **Flashback end.**

Aku hanya tertawa pelan saat mengingat kejadian di pagi hari itu 4 tahun yang lalu. Apakah Dia masih seperti dulu? Ataukah sudah berubah? Aku yakin cepat atau lambat aku pasti akan bertemu kembali dengannya.

Di dalam kereta yang membawaku ke Konoha aku berdoa semoga semua baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **M** **asih pendek kayak sebelumnya, dan ini lanjutan flashback yg kemarin kepotong.. Po update-nya pakai ponsel sih, mohon di maklumi ya.. he he he...**

 **Po masih tahap perbaikan, akan Po usahakan biar reader gak terlalu bingung sama flashbacknya.. agak membingungkan memang soalnya alurnya maju mundur cantik kalau teteh syahrini bilang #slapp**

 **Maaf keun karna gak bisa bales review reader yg sudah bersedia baca fict abal abal ini.. #bungkuk2**

 **Meski begitu, jangan bosen review ya.. biar Po tau kekurangannya fictnya Po.. msh bersediakah kalian untuk mereview? Arigatou!**


End file.
